In recent years, with the rapid development of technologies in printing industry, printers trend to have more and more perfect and diversified functions.
An operation panel is often provided on the main body of an existing copy machine and printer, which allow users to input an instruction on the operation panel for executing a task.
However, due to a positional relationship between the user's viewing angle and an indoor lighting device, light reflection may be generated on the operation panel, which may reduce the visibility of the information displayed on the operation panel and bring inconvenience to the users.